The Cookie
by WaterLilyKairi
Summary: Sarada wants a cookie.
**Summary: Sarada wants a cookie.**

 **A/N: So, I've been really like writing family/humor one-shots lately. It's just fun. So, if you guys enjoy this, and want more. Just say so, I'd be more than happy to give you more. So review and favorite please!**

* * *

Sasuke stood in the kitchen of his home as he dried a the dishes from the rack with a towel. And that's when little Sarada came waltzing in, carrying her stool. She set it down in front of the cabinets, which, just so happened to be on Sasuke's side. He stopped to watch his two year old daughter as she opened the cabinets and roughly shoved aside boxes and bags foods.

She didn't seem to notice her father as she continued searching for something. After about a minute of rummaging through the cabinet. She moved on to the next one, just opening the door, looking it up and down, she slammed it shut and turned around to face him, letting out an exasperated sigh.

He frowned slightly as he stared back at her. She looked back at him with a blank face."Ummmm..." She started."I was just thinking, I , um..." She looked more confident."I want one more cookie." She squinted her eyes, observing her father, as she tilted her head down a little.

Sasuke tilted his head at her as well, raising both brows with a nod as he asked."You do?"

The toddler already head about seven cookies already. And he was only originally supposed to give her just two. So, getting another cookie? That was not going to happen. He didn't want any trouble with his wife and his parenting skills told him giving her another cookie was definitely a no-no.

"Yeah." Sarada said, nodding her little head.

He shook his head at her,"Well, you can't have anymore more cookies." He answered her, ending their conversation and went back to working on his dishes.

But Sarada wasn't done yet. "Yeah, but I _want_ one more cookie." She blinked.

Sasuke looked at her, pulled back into their little conversation."Okay. I...I want your mom to give me back my sword, but we can't always get everything we want." He looked at her, seeing if she understood.

"Okay." She nodded."I just." She raised both eyebrows."I want one more cookie." Again she narrowed her eyes at him, as if she daring him to say no.

Sasuke looked down and slowly turned back to her, leaning against the kitchen sink. What to say to this very determined child. He took in a breath and went with something else."Look, we don't have anymore cookies left. You ate them all."

"Okay." She nodded once again, pursing her lips."But maybe I can have just one more cookie."

Sasuke stared directly back at her,shaking his head. Did she not just hear what he said? Matter of fact, was she even listening from the start."What do you want me to do? Do you want to make a jutsu that makes cookies?"He scoffed, smiling just a little at her silliness."You are something." he mumbled and went back to work on the dishes with his small smile.

But when he looked back at the girl, her face was still blank and very much serious."Yeah." She told him."That's exactly what I want you to do.

He was stumped."Well, I can't - I-I don't kno-. That's not how it works." He blinked.

"Okay."She began nodding her head along with her father and looked down, quite disappointed. Feeling that it was over he started putting away the dishes when Sarada said. "But maybe I can have one more cookie."

He was finally starting to lose his patience as he raising a finger to her."You can't have _anymore_ cookies."

Sarad stared at him intensely, not glaring, but she could have been with the atmosphere so heavy. She said slowly, to make her father understand."I _want_ more cookies." She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting.

They stared back at one another, Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Sarada raised her chin, stopping him from speaking. And she actually glared this time.

"Okay." He told her quietly, giving in. He stopped what he was doing and went to the opposite cabinet and pulled out the cookie box."You can have one more cookie." He handed the round and soft chocolate chip cookie to her.

She held it and took a huge bite as he spoke."But that's gotta be it."

And she grinned ever so cutely at her father any sign of her previous, and very much scary attitude gone.


End file.
